


The angel in the cloud

by MissDeeds



Series: Collection of Poetry [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Summary: A poem I wrote in school, hope you liked it.
Series: Collection of Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632178
Kudos: 1





	The angel in the cloud

She wandered lonely as a cloud  
with pairs of eyes staring like knives  
in her back, a friend from the past  
walks quickly away, no one wants to talk.

Wearing a uniform again feels so strange,  
her thoughts intent on the job to do,  
the numbers fly by as they always did,  
nothing challenging in them,  
her existence is ignored, no one wants  
to talk.

Her red-haired roommate seems like her   
only friend, all smiles and smarts,  
she might find a home amongst this place,  
a friend was just the start.

___

The new captain they have seems a   
caring soul, though not accustomed to the   
new surroundings, but as she thinks about  
the new objective, he helps to understand.

Repairing bonds is slow to do, the  
memories still raw, but she is desperate to  
fix the break with her brother, before it  
falls too late.

As the angel in the sky the space  
seems daunting, the beam of red behind  
her spurs her on, taking her friends to  
safety, when it was all over, she knew   
she must discover the fates’ of those behind.

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote in school, hope you liked it.


End file.
